Danse Macabre
by yume girl 91
Summary: Master and Servant. The Count and his Countess. A collection of drabbles detailing the complex love-hate relationship between Alucard and Integra.
1. Breath

~Danse Macabre -Breath

The shadows pooled low; the woman murmured inaudibly in sleep, perhaps sensing the corrupted foulness of the No-Life sinking into the gap between the chair and wall. In an instant he was at her side, hooded sultry crimson eyes taking in the form of his master's dreamless exhaustion.

_"Perfect,"_ the No-Life's voice whispered in the gloom.

The darkness settled closer to the woman's hunched form, head pillowed by gorgeous waist-length platinum tresses. A slender long-fingered hand trailed through these, an exhalation of quiet breath barely making a ripple in the deep stillness. A human gesture, a trick of deception to make it seem as though a Vampire needed to breathe.

The chest of the woman in the deepest slumber, rose and fell with the breath of life.

His was as still as a corpse's, save for the occasional imitation of it.

A Midian had no need of air for sustenance unlike a living human.

He pondered this undeniable fact as he gently caressed Integra's knuckles, feeling the warmth of her skin through the concealing fabric of the gloves. Though, he took pleasure in it, he could not wait for the night when her body was as lifeless as his own.

~Finis~

Disclaimer: don't own Hellsing.

AN: I absolutely love to pieces AlucardxIntegra! ^^ Thanks for reading

No flames-stupid comments-Spammers!

Reviews appreciated! :)


	2. Monster

~Danse Macabre-Monster

Gore stained the walls.

Impenitently she stepped through the crimson puddles on the floor. _No_, wading is more the term. The correction however silent it was, brought a brief quirk of her mouth but that was all it was, and the raising of the quietly smoking cigar in her hand.

Integra dragged long on it, exhaling the smoke to hover haze like in the aftermath of destruction. A solitary figure, a smiling face emerged from the shadows.

"Master...my enemies lie in pieces before you. What is your next command?" He sounded almost gleeful, aroused from the bloodletting and eager for the order to spill more.

She said nothing for a time, ignoring the sticky, sucking, lapping sounds as the Vampire _cleaned up after himself_. She didn't have to turn to see the blood evaporating from the walls, vanishing from beneath her boot heels. In turn Alucard's face slowly turned into a gloating, contented smirk.

"That'll be all...servant." Integra finally dismissed, her tone betraying none of the disgust she felt.

_He's a monster_.

Beneath the veneer of servility lurked a ravenous beast.

But there are times when she just has to remind herself of that.

~Finis~

AN: Thanks for reading :)

No flames-haters-spammers!

Reviews appreciated! :)


	3. Bittersweet

The blood had a bitterness to it, a sourness that had nothing to do with the blackened grease stains of gunpowder residue clinging stubbornly to skin devoid of warmth. His hand reverently brushed back locks of silvery hair, the sheen dampened by the reddish ocher staining the white dress shirt. Her tie was crooked; he fixed it knowing she disliked disorder of any kind.

"Master..." whimpered Seras, baby blue eyes wide on the lifeless body he cradled. "Is...Sir Integ--"

"Shh." He touched her mind. _Leave_.

Quietly Seras faded into the shadows. He refused to hear the truth of what he already knew.

"Integra...your enemies lie dead all around you. Won't you open your eyes and tell me what a good servant I've been?" Lightly he stroked her bloodied cheek, the smears a pinkish blot on the white fabric covering his fingertips. Unbidden, a playful smirk rose to his face, "or slap me away crying my filth shall never defile you!"

The heat was gone from the skin beneath his hand.

"Awaken-Awaken-Awaken..." he chanted under his breath, "awaken, Master Integra." Pulling her body to him, her blond head lolled against his chest, he began rocking slowly, his hands clenching in her flowing mane.

"Awaken..." his eyes closed to the raging inferno that was London. "_Please_..." his voice was lost to the roar of the flames, to the ending night where his fledgling hid from the breaking dawn.

"...don't leave me." He pressed his lips to her cold ones, his last dream crumbling away in the vestiges of morning light.

~Finis~

AN: thanks for reading :)

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated :)


	4. Invidia

He watched them from above. Bodies entangled together, hands that weren't his, buried in her hair. Her sweet moans were a scourge to the boil of jealousy in his mind, his heart if he'd had one, would have been filled with the most dire kind of desire for revenge against the man. _His old enemy_. Now slanting half of his unshaven face upward, his mouth trailing possessive kisses down Integral's throat.

"Alexander..." sighed _his _Master.

Alucard's red eyes glowed in the darkness, dark greed pouring from his shadows.

He had lost the one thing he could never have.

Her love.

~*~

Alexander Anderson smirked, glimpsing the many eyes being treated to the spectacle he was making and all for revenge.

He had finally won.

~Finis~

Note: I kind of like the AAxIxA triangle.

Thanks for reading :)

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated :)


	5. Mercy

It wasn't in his nature to feel pity or indeed compassion for any living thing. But for her...

He couldn't rid his mind of her large blue eyes blinking back tears behind overlarge frames. In her cupped hands, she stubbornly refused to let go of the feeble, fuzzy creature.

_"It's cold!"_ She had insisted to Walter, when he had entreated her to go to bed.

_"Miss Integra, come now. Leave it and in the morning we will call Doctor Harrison." _ Unhappily she had finally been swayed by a lie. The butler knew the kitten was too young to survive on its own and most likely wouldn't live past the night and if it did...it would be too late for the Vet to do anything for it. _He just didn't want to tell her that_.

Alucard stood above the crate and looked down at the mewing pitifully creature. It would last on and on for at least half a day, crying just as pathetically and Integra would stay with it, doing her best not to cry too. Poor thing..as young and stout of heart as she claimed to be, this would hurt her deeply. _She really was fragile...as fragile as the sightless kitten squirming weakly in his hand_...

Just a slight flick of his wrist and it stopped crying forever.

~*~

"It..must've died during the night." The butler said to her teary face as she looked up, kneeling beside the crate. The sun burned brightly outside, but he stayed to the shadows, watching on. Walter passed quite closely to the dim darkness, in his aged hands was the small box and the kitten wrapped up in an old castoff blanket.

"Thank you," he said quietly after one of the maids had taken Integra back to her room.

~Finis~

AN: thanks for reading

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated :)


	6. Dancing in darkness

The night was cool. The glass panes of the door reflected her restless expression. The plumes of smoke from her cigar curled upward, the scent of tobacco was strong.

Winter was coming.

The snap and crackle of the fire in the grate was a barrier against the cold harshness of the white beauty cloaking the land beyond the doors. Integra briefly raised the cigar to her lips, inhaling pleasantly of its favored pungent odor. _One day these things were going to be the death of her_. Her thoughts idly roamed over the inescapable quality of human mortality, absently glimpsing the shadows creep and lengthen out on the snowy lawn.

_Him_.

Her sharp blue eyes narrowed.

_What was he doing out there on a night like this?!_

Abruptly she spun on her heel, depositing the remains of the cigar in an ashtray on a nearby table. She opened then, one side of the double-French doors, the temperature drop barely felt against her dusky skin. Her eyes were focused ahead on her vampire's sinuous form turning and spinning, his arms held out to embrace a partner that didn't exist.

He stopped, the moment her boots crunched in the snow. The sound was imperceptible to a human's fledgling senses yet he could hear every movement, every breath of white that left her lips to every beat of her heart beneath the horridly masculine suit. The vampire turned then, his red eyes fully taking in the sight of _his _faintly smiling Master. _His master_. Standing with her hand on her hip, her form at once icy and beautiful against the backdrop of bleakness. A symbol of unyielding strength; _he belonged to her and her alone_.

"My countess," Alucard swept into an elaborate mockery of a bow.

Integra watched his motions with inscrutable eyes, "what are you doing out here, Count?"

His fangs poked past his lips in a rictus grin "dancing. Care to join, my countess?"

Integra crossed her arms beneath her breasts. _Of all the_--

"A beautiful moon is out tonight.." he trailed off, his eyes leaving her even though she knew he had many more. She followed his glance to the wintery sky and saw the clouds part to reveal a great creamy white sphere hanging low in the firmament. _The moon_...

"Integra?" his voice was soft now. But not in the caressing, seductive tones she was used to. It was different and yet she couldn't explain why the mere reverberation of it in the breeze made her lay her hand in his. Hesitantly, slowly, letting herself be drawn to him, his hand resting on her waist and the other holding their hands high.

She danced with him beneath the light of the full moon to a faraway tune only they could hear.

~Finis~

Note: thanks for reading ^^

no flames-haters-stupid comments (you know what I mean)

Reviews appreciated ^^


	7. Maintain consciousness

Seras was ash in the kitchen. A lukewarm blood pack was left on the counter. Integra lifted it up, glancing minutely at the swishing red contents, then put it back where it belonged. _She despised disorder_...Integra stopped, placed her hand on the counter, closing her eyes tightly, waiting for the dizziness to fade. _This had to be a trick. A stunt that maybe to Alucard would stave off boredom to give his master such a scare. Yes. That had to be the explanation_. Integra's mind fastened greedily upon such an idea, refuting all else logic spoke of.

_Alucard had devised this ruse. He was just playing with her and the silly little Police-girl had gone along with it_. Of course he would have to be suitably punished. Most likely he was laughing his boots off somewhere in the dungeons. Integra took one step away from the counter, one thought breaking through into her benumbed consciousness.

_She had heard Seras' single piercing wail of human-like sorrow. It had cut into her soul like words meant to wound, because somehow. Someway...she knew what she would find when she walked into the room_...

Integra clasped her forehead, the palm of her hand cut into by the slender bridge of the glasses. _This couldn't be_-no-she had to think clearly-rationally. _Fledglings like Seras only lost immortality_... Integra couldn't finish. If she admitted it, everything would come crashing down around her. Better to think of other things. Important things. Hellsing would need her legendary strength more than ever now, as Head of the organization and member of the Protestant Knights; no one could afford her to show weakness.

Affecting that stance, Integra was almost positive her face betrayed nothing, not even regret as the soldier-one of many with a face and a name she couldn't place, spoke the words she knew in her heart.

"The midians were destroyed, Sir Hellsing. But it seems the vampire _Alucard_ .."

She didn't hear the rest. A few tokens from Iscariot had been left in convenient places as sinister calling cards; Maxwell reminding her that her time and the organization's was almost up.

Integra gave a short bark of laughter, startling the young recruit.

"Sir Hellsing?"

She almost pitied the fresh-faced young lad. He most likely thought his commander was completely off her rocker, smiling the way she did as if she had not a Devil's care in the world. As if Hellsing hadn't lost its greatest Trump. "You're dismissed." She remembered to say before the boy thought it wise to approach her with concern she didn't need.

She knew he saluted clumsily like a American, then scrambled to the door without looking back.

He left the door standing open.

She couldn't dredge up any sympathy for his obviously weak constitution.

_She needed soldiers, not weak-minded pansies_.

Integra sneered at her own thought.

What she wanted..no..what she.. _needed_ was to fill her sight with the garish red coat the color of blood hanging off of a lean, wiry frame. Wavy dark hair spilling out from beneath a fedora and the glint of fangs from a familiar smile.

Not Seras' body melting away into fine, gray powder, her last cry that of, _"Master!"_

~Finis~

Note: okay, so this is auish-but I wanted to write something different, the scenario (if Alucard ceased to exist) what would Integra's reaction be? I thought it was a rather interesting concept and so here is the result. Thanks for reading ^^

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated ^^


	8. Aged

She didn't like looking in a mirror.

Of course, that wasn't an easy feat, there being all manner of gilded, expensive antique mirrors still strewn around the shell of the Hellsing manor and woe to anyone who dared call Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing - a _coward_.

She told herself it wasn't cowardice that made her glance often to the jars of creams and other mysterious beauty paraphernalia that she had never given a thought to or used once in her life- before, _when she was younger_.

Youth.

It stared at her, taunting _almost_, in the wide, still-innocent seeming eyes of the little Draculina, Seras.

From Seras' chipper, sweet voice, to her long, lean lithe body of supple firmness.

Integra wasn't young, and sometimes the reminder was all the more damning at the thought of _his_ return.

Not that she would _ever_ admit it to herself.

It lingered there, in the farthest reaches of her mind.

Incessant.

And no matter how many times she told it to _"Shut the bloody hell up!"_

It wouldn't stop.

_What if Alucard thought she was too old-?_

She held a hand mirror up to her face, one evening when the light was fading and dusk was falling fast.

_What if he didn't want her anymore-?_

Integra wouldn't have admitted it to not a soul, her English pride ran deep as well as a certain arrogance born of carrying the Hellsing name, _that she_...

Her blue eyes dulled with age closed to the long shadows creeping through the room, knowing instinctively that none were the one she sought.

..._Waited for him_.

-Fin

AN: just wanted to do something short. Thanks for reading ^-^

No flames.

Reviews appreciated


End file.
